Christian Wright
Christian Wright is a rookie quarterback for the Baltimore Ponies. Biography Wright almost never played football at all. He was placed into foster care at age 4 when his single mother was jailed for drug possession. He drifted from foster home to foster home, becoming a juvenile delinquent and gang member in the process. At the age of 13, he was sentenced to three years in a juvenile detention center for assault with a deadly weapon following a fight with a rival gang member. While inside, he befriended a Baptist pastor and discovered his Christianity. He was released a year early for good behavior, and was sponsored to a private Baptist high school by the pastor. In an attempt to channel his aggressive urges to something positive, he tried out for the football team, despite being a sophomore with no prior team athletic experience. He soon displayed a natural talent, and by his senior year was the starting QB for the team, leading the small school to a division championship against schools with ten times their enrollment. Though not a coveted high school recruit, he received a full-ride athletic scholarship to Albuquerque College of Athletics. Though a second-string QB his first year, he was used regularly in wildcat formations, and ended up being second on the team in rushing years. His sophomore year he was named the starter, and immediately began overachieving. He scrambled for 166 yards his first game, a school record, and threw for three or more touchdown passes in six consecutive games, also a record. His season ended two games early when he fractured his throwing hand. Still, he finished second in Fursman voting, the best ever showing for a sophomore player, and was selected as best QB in the nation. He publicly contemplated entering the UFFL draft after his junior year, but a bone spur in his throwing arm that required surgery convinced him to return for his senior year. During his third game of the year, he was hit from behind by a rhinoceros linebacker and his head collided with one of his linesmen. He was unconscious on the field for five minutes, and spent two days in the hospital. He missed five games with a concussion, but resumed his high standard of play upon his return. During the 2015 Celebration Bowl, he passed for 450 yards and five touchdowns, and rushed for two more, in a wild game that featured a combined point total of over 100 points. Wright is a devout Christian, and refuses to accept endorsement deals from companies that do not promote a Christian message. During his college career he would lead a prayer session on the field before every game, and would frequently quote Bible verses during press interviews. Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? He runs cross-country routes to maintain his speed, as well as Olympic weightlifting exercises to build his physical conditioning. Having been through several injuries during his career, including one life-threatening one, Wright believes that God has a plan for him, and is placing obstacles in his path to test his resolve. Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? The Grand Canyon, one of the most awesome examples of God's magnificence. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? He is loyal to his team, and believes that God will provide for him. He doesn't chase money. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? While he intends to appear at the Combine, he has been on a speaking tour of juvenile prisons during the off-season, hoping to inspire the kids into putting their faith in God and making something of their lives. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Category:Quarterbacks Category:Cardinal Category:Avians Category:Baltimore